


Super Digital Despair 2: Despair Never Ends

by DigiConjurer



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Digimon - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: It never ends, Mass Murder!!!!, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4011088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiConjurer/pseuds/DigiConjurer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time is a funny thing. In a way, it makes you want too fix what you broke...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What we once were pt 1 (ab)normal despair days

 

I don't own dangan ronpa.

* * *

 

Fuyuhiko only sighed. He had been in the middle of a nice long slumber, not wanting to get awoken in the middle of the night. But, someone or something was making a racket, stirring him awake. At first, he had thought it was his jackal mask wearing partner thing. Jackal mask was still asleep, leaving the SHSL Gangster to his own devices. He took a deep breath and left the room. Outside, Monokuma was waiting for him.

"What do you want, tin can?" Fuyuhiko accused as Monokuma laughed.

"I was bringing you your next motive, of course!" The gangster glanced down at the bear, noticing something off. Unlike usual conversations with the bear, the voice didn't sound mechanical. Instead, it sounded more like a teenage girl. "Also, I decided not use the voice changer!"

"Seriously?" The gangster remarked as he kicked the monobear.

"Yep." Monokuma handed the boy a VHS.

"What do I do with it?" Monokuma then fell over.

"You find a VCR and insert it in." Fuyuhiko looked at him, possibly attempting to decipher the Mastermind's weird choice.

"Where do I get one?" "You go down to your local Despair Mart!"

"Where is that?"

"I'm not telling!" Monokuma teleported away, leaving Fuyuhiko on his own. The gangster made his way down the hall, in search of the elusive Despair Mart.

"Just shut up." Fuyuhiko remarked as he looked around the hall. Nothing really stood out, it was just a hall with some doors. "Weren't you listening?!"

Fuyuhiko's request fell on deaf ears. He took a deep breath and headed to the nearest door. He shifted the knob, pulling the door open. Inside, it was your typical small closet, just a small area with a whole bunch of cleaning supplies. But, a faint outline of something was visible in the back. The gangster pushed the supplies to the side and charged into the hidden door. After a few charges, the door slammed open. On the other side, the Rocketpunch Market from Jabberwock Island stood in all its glory.

"What the... fuck?" The gangster mumbled as he stepped inside. "Never mind."

He appeared to be the first one to be in there in quite a while, judging from all the dust on everything. The gangster took a deep breath. Hopefully, the bear hadn't lied to him. Not that it would have mattered to him, being a yakuza and all. It was to be expected when you're part of the underworld. If everyone was honest, what fun would that be?

Fuyuhiko headed to the far end of the store, choosing the furthest aisle first. If the VCR was somewhere in the store, he would eventually find it. The first aisle was just health and beauty products, nothing that special. The second, was mostly just body care and hygiene.

"Master, what are you doing here?" A voice remarked, forcing the short gangster to poke his head over the shelves. Standing at the entrance, was Peko Pekoyama. For the hour the two were up at, she had decided to wear her usual outfit unlike Fuyuhiko, who was still in his pajamas.

"Looking for a VCR." Fuyuhiko explained as Peko walked up, a VHS in hand. "Same as me, I'm guessing?"

"Yes, master." Peko answered as she joined Fuyuhiko in the third aisle, which mostly consisted of miscellaneous trinkets Hiyoko probably would have liked. The fourth, was just an assortment of sweets and junk food.

"In all seriousness, just call me Fuyuhiko." The gangster explained and the swordsman nodded.

"Sounds good." Peko answered as they made their way through the fifth aisle. Unlike the previous aisles, this one was filled to the brim with all sorts of deadly weapons for them use. Thankfully, aisles six through eight were just your typical grocery commodities that one could usually find in a Rocketpunch Market. After finishing their search, the two headed to the back of the store.

"There it is!" Peko shouted as her gaze focused on a glass container. Sitting right before them, was a VCR. How Peko knew it was one, is still unknown. Inside the glass container, was a VHS. But, some complex lock was on the device.

"Upupupupu!" Monokuma then appeared, jackal mask man and white oni mask fencer appearing with him.

"What the fuck do you want now?" Fuyuhiko accused as Monokuma laughed, their respective digimon going to their masters.

"Two students, one VHS." Monokuma explained, throwing a gun onto the floor. "Rather than being civil, which one will drown in the despair?"

The robot bear teleported away, leaving the four to their own devices. Fuyuhiko picked the gun up, pointing it towards his head.

"Fuyuhiko..." Peko remarked as Fuyuhiko pulled the trigger. She turned to the two creatures, shooing them away. She never did get their importance. The lock on the case deactivated, allowing the swordsman to insert the VHS in. A few seconds later, a TV materialized and the video started. At first, it was just a black screen, then shifting to a girl Fuyuhiko's age and a boy. The girl was dressed in a kimono similar to Misa's, except hers was black and decorated with a lotus flower border near the bottom. The hair appeared to be dyed jet black, styled to look like a geisha. The face was covered in white paint as a pair of golden eyes stared towards her companion. She large bust, probably slightly bigger than Peko's. The boy, was dressed in a plain t-shirt and jeans. Like Peko, his hair was colored silver and pair of red eyes stared towards his companion. Beside the two, were the digimon she had just shooed away. Then the tape went black. She inserted Fuyuhiko's tape, getting the same movie.

"What is the meaning of this, Monokuma?!" Peko announced as she fell to the floor...


	2. What we once were pt 2 (ab)normal despair days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the plot thickens...

 Fuyuhiko's eyes sprang open. He was back in his room, but something felt different. Bunnygirl had decided to stop by, examining him for whatever nonsensical reason she had.

"Go the fuck away!" The gangster announced only for the bunnygirl to laugh.

"You haven't figured it out yet?" The bunnygirl answered, grabbing onto the gangster's chest. Fuyuhiko looked down, finding two large breasts hanging on his chest. A black kimono with a lotus pattern covered his body with a pair of kimono sandals covering his feet. His hair was done to match that of a geisha's, dyed jet black for good measure. His face had been painted white, which didn't seem to come off. "Now, what should your name be?"

"You don't seem to listen, do you?" Fuyuhiko accused and Lalia laughed.

"Nope!" Lalia answered as ChaosScorceressmon pulled her out of the room.

"No more perfume for you." ChaosScorceressmon explained, closing Fuyuhiko's door. Fuyuhiko only sighed and looked for her digimon. Astamon hadn't changed at all, probably still tired from earlier.

"Miss Fuyu, are you all right?" Astamon inquired and the geisha groaned.

"Seriously, Author?" Fuyuhiko only groaned. Why did this happen to him, of all people? She sighed. It didn't matter. The geisha would just have to get to the bottom of this. Fuyuhiko headed out, finding Misa doing something to Monokuma. More specifically, she was attempting to strangle the robot with her kunai.

"Where is she?" Monokuma accused, attempting to break free from its captor. "I demand you to tell me where she is."

"Sluttown, Fuckyousis." Misa whispered and Monokuma teleported away. "Sorry about that."

"It's all right." Fuyuhiko answered, heading down the hall. At the moment, she and Astamon needed to find Peko. Then, they could assess their situation and make their next moves. At best, maybe find the way out. At worst, they could start the search.

"Mistress, are you alright?" She turned around, finding Peko right in front of her. Like Fuyuhiko, her gender had been swapped. Unlike Fuyu however, he was still dressed in the same outfit as before. "Aww."

Fuyu only groaned.

"Stop calling me that!" Fuyu complained as a piece of paper fluttered down. It was some sort of IOU, with directions on how to complete the complaint process themselves. Why they needed to do this, was still unknown. Not that it mattered to them. They were still trapped in a psycho house. But, that was probably the least of their problems. At the moment, they needed to do something. What, exactly was the question.

"I have an idea." Peko suggested as they headed down a hallway. "Let's solve a mystery."

"As in what?" Fuyu answered and Peko whispered something into her ear. "I like that idea."

They continued there way down the hall, keeping their eyes on the lookout for their objective. It didn't to be anything special really, just something better to do than walking down the halls looking for something to do. A foul stench filled the air, accompanying the strangely silent hall.

[Despair Pollution Noise]

A body laid slumped over, pink blood covering it from head to toe. The head was hanging to a wall, knives of all sorts holding it up. The arms were stapled to the wall, with the hands hanging a bit farther away. For some reason, their was a piece on the palm of the right hand. Along with that, the legs and feet hadn't been removed for some reason.

Investigation start!

**Truth bullet: First Observations loaded!**

"Seriously?" Fuyu announced, to no answer of any kind. "Fine."

She and Peko pulled their electroID's out, taking some photos.

"Hey!" The two turned around, finding Monokuma right in front of them.

"What do you want now?" Fuyu accused and the bear laughed.

"Just checking in on you, Fuyu." Monokuma answered, only to get kicked in the groin. "And to tell you guys the new incentive."

"As in what?" Peko responded and bear laughed some more. It then pulled a vial of goopy red liquid out, dropping it onto the floor.

"Oops, whatever should I do?" The bear kicked the vial, causing to shatter against a wall. "I be careful. you definitely don't want any of that on you."

Monokuma then teleported away, leaving the two to their own devices.

"Let's continue our investigation." Fuyu whispered, finding a stapler on the ground.

**Truth Bullet: Stapler loaded!**

"This place is weird." Peko added, pulling the piece of paper out of his hand. It wasn't anything that special, just a piece of paper displaying some stuff. The stuff in question, was some garbled mess about something called "the infection".

**Truth Bullet: Paper loaded!**

**Truth Bullet: "Infection" loaded!**

Fuyu made a quick glance behind him. For some reason, the liquid from Monokuma's vial was heading towards them.

"Time to get going." She announced, grabbing Peko's left arm. As she grabbed on, the goop started to move faster.

"What the heck is that crud?" Peko added and Fuyu shook her head.

"I have no clue." They both sighed, noticing the fleeing monokuma. "Hey!"

Monokuma teleported them to him, taking them into a small room.

"Thank you." Fuyu whispered and Monokuma sighed.

"Just call me Mono." Mono explained, pressing his nose. A bright light engulfed him, revealing the same bear all white and two regular black eyes. "I'm not sure why I'm here, all I know this. We need to end this."

"So, then who was that Monokuma who threw the vial?"

"The Mastermind's. Quite a coward, if you ask me."

"Then how do we get out?"

"We beat the mastermind at their game..."


	3. What we once were pt 3 (ab)normal despairing days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second class trial begins...

"What do you mean?" Fuyu inquired as she stared towards Mono. None of this made a load of sense to her. Not that it would really help at the moment. Even then, a piece of this puzzle would be nice. She stared towards the shelves. Sitting high on a shelve, was a similar vial to the one Monokuma threw at them.

**Truth Bullet: Mysterious Vial loaded!**

"Seriously?" Peko remarked, watching Fuyu.

"Evidence is evidence." Fuyu answered as her gaze focused on Mono. "So, what do you know?"

"Let's see..." The bear started, pondering her question for a few seconds. "Not much really. About an hour ago, I just booted up."

"Then what?"

"I examined my surroundings, of course." Both Fuyu and Peko fell over, wondering why the bear made such a comment.

"Obviously. Did you notice anything out of the ordinary?"

"Not really, just a few jars of protein knocked over."

"Thank you."

**Truth Bullet: Mono's Testimony loaded!**

**Truth Bullet: Protein Jars loaded!**

"Thank you." Peko added, ending the interview. He made a glance out of the room, finding the goop still there.

"Cooooommmmeee innnnnn, Iiiiiii wooooonnnnnn'ttttt hhhhhhhhuuuuurrrrtttttt yyyyyooooouuuuu...." Someone announced as the swordsman pulled their head back in.

"Okay then." Mono remarked as they headed to the other side of the room. The wall then disappeared, finding Aoi scrunched up in the corner and an exit out to boot.

"Are you alright?" Peko remarked as Aoi only ignored them. She tapped the swimmer, only for her to fall over. Blood gushed out onto the floor from her waist and small pieces of glass clung to the skin on her head.

"Great. Another body." Fuyu added as the investigation began once again.

**Truth Bullet: Body #2 loaded!**

"Cause of death was probably caused by a head wound from a glass object." Mono added as the other two members of the trio looked at him. "Oh yeah. Then, her body was snapped in two."

**Truth Bullet: Mono's Autopsy loaded!**

**Truth Bullet: Glass Shards loaded!**

**Truth Bullet: Cause of Death loaded!**

For some reason, their were some staples lying beside the body.

**Truth Bullet: Stapler reloaded!**

**Truth Bullet: Staples loaded!**

"Ding Dong! May the following students please come to the elevator: Peko Pekoyama, Fuyu Rukiya, Misa Naegi, Sakura Oogami, Leon Kuwata and Lalia Pyonpon! Your digimon are already waiting there for you."

Fuyu sighed. They made their way out of the room and into an unaffected hall. There, everyone else had already decided to make their way to the elevator.

"Ready to do this?" Astamon shouted and Fuyu ignored him.

"Whatever." Peko added as the twelve of them headed into the elevator. After everyone was in, the doors closed and the room headed down. Fuyu looked down at the floor. He never liked this part of the game, but she had no choice. Given the choice, they would leave this place, never to return. Their pasts would be behind them. Yet, they would never forget. The images had been burned into their minds. For those who went through with it, the price was much greater. Sometimes, the truth was never meant to be set free. But, it always finds a way to break free. You can only hide for so long before it finds you.

The room stopped and the doors slid open. Everyone filed out, finding the usual courtroom inside. The only differences, were the smaller circle, less pedestals and some girl sitting on the throne in the place of Monokuma. For some reason, she was dressed in a white sailor fuku with blue skirt. She was messing with her short black hair.

"What? Expecting Monokuma?" The girl remarked, laughing at her comment.

"Okay then." Fuyu remarked, everyone taking their positions for the trial.

"Since you all know the rules, let's begin!" The girl added and everyone groaned.

**Trial Start!**

The screen appeared and almost everybody looked at the girl. The only ones who didn't, were Misa and Leon.

"Whatever, let's do this." Lalia shouted and Fuyu groaned.

"Do you have any clue what we're supposed to do?" Fuyu answered and Lalia shook her head. She only sighed, noticing a pedestal. She pulled her ID out, sticking it in.

**Evidence loaded!**

"Let's do this." She whispered, ready for the trial to begin.

**Trial Start!**

"Let's begin by discussing the body." Misa started, getting no response. Nonetheless, she cleared her throat. "Our unknown victim was found in a hallway dismembered in multiple areas. Is that correct?"

Her gaze focused on the geisha, who only nodded.

"The only thing to add is that the body is now destroyed due to Monokuma."

"How dare you!" The girl accused and Misa facepalmed. "I have no idea what you're talking about... I think?"

"In other words, you admit to destroying evidence?" Lalia added and their current opponent shook her head,

"I still have clue what you people claim." A kunai then slammed into the girl's knee, not even flinching. "Thank you!"

Misa only groaned, resisting the urge to throw a second kunai towards the substitute monokuma. As much as she wanted to do something to that girl, it would have to wait. As she did that, Leon cleared his throat.

"Isn't this crime pretty obvious?" Leon added as Fuyu looked over at the baseball player. That was probably the wrong term to use to describe "him". Gone were his short locks of dark red hair. They were replaced purplish black hair that reached his knees. Pink contacts had been placed in his eyes and a large amount of make-up covered his face. He was dressed in a bluish purple sweet Lolita dress, which showed off his new cleavage. A pair of sparkly blue high heels covered his feet. Whether this was a punishment for the first trial or he been murdered, Fuyu didn't know. Beside the "boy", was a female anthro lion dressed in a black sports bra with matching skirt. While not as lean as the male counterpart, it appeared to be just as powerful. The lion had no mane, a smooth cream fur covered head in it's place. Actually, the entire digimon was covered in cream-colored fur. " _It was Sakura!_ "

**Truth Bullet: Body #2 fired!**

"What is the meaning of this? I thought I was on the right lyrics!" Leon shouted and Fuyu sighed.

"It can't be Sakura!" The geisha announced, causing Aoi's corpse to appear on the pedestal. "Weren't she and Aoi friends?"

Sakura only stood there, not saying a word.

"Sakura?" Leon remarked and the fighter looked down at the ground.

"Shut up. That slut was never my friend!"


	4. What we once were pt 4 end (ab)normal despair days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trial ends and the next adventure begins...

Silence filled the courtroom. While Aoi's and Sakura's friendship was quite known, the students didn't expect that kind of reaction from the wrestler.

"You do not know the truth, do you?" Sakura remarked, everyone's gazes focusing on her. "That girl is nothing but a parasite, designed to keep me in check similar to Peko."

Fuyu's gaze focused on Peko. He shook his head, no clue on Sakura's comment.

"I have no clue what you're talking about." Peko remarked, ready to pull a kendo stick out. "Please explain."

"You're holding her back, just like what Aoi was doing to me." Sakura answered and slammed her fists together, as if she was ready to hurt one of them. As Fuyu watched, a memory came to her.

* * *

  _She was 10 now. For some reason, Astamon was sitting by her. Junko and Veemon were there also, not that they were needed at all._

_"It will be alright, Fuyu." Junko remarked as the tamer attempted to make eye contact with the geisha. Fuyu only looked away, unwilling to look towards Junko. "Astamon just needs to take a little vacation, that's all."_

_"But..." Fuyu mumbled, her gaze moving to Astamon. "Tomorrow is my eleventh birthday! He has to be there!"_

_Astamon only got up and walked over to Junko and Veemon._

_"Fuyu, it's my time." The digimon remarked as Fuyu only watched. "You have another bodyguard. He'll do you well."_

_The threesome walked away, leaving the geisha to her own devices..._

* * *

 "Fuyu!"

The geisha snapped back into reality. Lalia was standing beside her, for some reason.

"We thought we lost you." Misa remarked and Fuyu took a deep breath.

"Where's Sakura?" The former gangster accused and the wrestler laughed.

"You asked?" Sakura answered and Fuyu took a deep breath.

Truth Bullet: Mono's Autopsy fired!

"Explain this, why don't you?" Fuyu shouted, the details of Mono's autopsy appearing onscreen.

"No comment." Fuyu smiled as Sakura slammed her fists together. Strangely, their appeared be some pink liquid on her hands.

**Truth Bullet: Blood on hands loaded!**

" _You can't even prove I was there_!" Sakura added, Fuyu looking her bullets over.

_Would you like to fuse these truth bullets?_

Blood on hands

Mono's Autopsy

Body #1

Body #2

**Truth bullet: Evidence acquired!**

Fuyu pressed yes, ready to go through with it.

**Truth Bullet: Evidence fired!**

"I'm sorry, Sakura." Fuyu whispered, shooting the truth bullet. The wrestler only smiled as the geisha fired the bullet off.

"My, my my. What a wonderful trial." The girl announced, pushing the red button. "You guessed correctly!"

_Execution Initiated: Back Breaker_

Sakura was then pulled away by some mysterious force. It dragged her into some weird device consisting of large metal weights and some boulders. The wrestler was forced to lay on her back on some table. Then, the weights and rocks were dropped onto her back, over and over again. The students only watched as the objects seemed to grow bigger and bigger until...

"Snap!"

The table broke along with Sakura.

"That's all students!" The girl added, only for Misa and Fuyu to walk over to her. "What do you want now?" "A name, for starters." Misa announced and the girl laughed.

"Despair." The girl answered, only for both her subjects to facepalm.

"Seriously?" Fuyu answered and cleared her throat. "Don't we get hear why Sakura killed Aoi and that other person?"

"Nope!" Fyu slapped her and Astamon ran up.

"So that's how it's going to be then." Despair then got up, the red slime from before entering the courtroom. "You'll just have to fight!"

"Misa, evacuate everyone from the courtroom." Fuyu whispered and Misa nodded. The kunoichi nodded, motioning her fellow classmates to follow her. All that remained, were Despair, Fuyu, Peko and their digimon.

"So, this is all you plan to face me with?" Despair announced as Peko handed Fuyu a kendo stick.

"Yep." Fuyu answered and slammed the stick into her opponent. Peko pulled a similar sword out, waiting for the signal.

"What really makes you two think you can defeat me with just a piece of bamboo?"

"It is not a piece of bamboo!" Peko shouted, running towards Despair.

"Peko!"

The swordsman slammed her weapon into the creature, only to be slammed against the wall. Fuyu sighed, mumbling something to Astamon. The digimon nodded, firing out a hail of gunfire. As he did that, Fuyu threw her stick into Despair's face. The stick flew through the air, impaling itself through their opponent's face.

"You win this time." Despair whispered, disappearing along with Peko. Fuyu and Astamon only stood there and waited. After a few minutes, the two made their way over to the elevator.

"Astamon, can I ask you a question?" Fuyu whispered as Astamon's gaze focused on her.

"Sure." Astamon answered.

"What was my time with you like?"

"You... don't remember?"

"Correct."

"You prayed at your shrine, taking the best care of it. When anyone came to destroy it, I would protect it." Fuyu only smiled. While she wasn't sure if Astamon was really telling her the truth, it was good to have some context for her life before all of this. Eventually, the elevator stopped and the two headed out.

The hallway was back to normal, no longer covered in slime. So, the two made their way back to their room. Sleep came immediately after, ready for whatever came before them tomorrow...

"Rise and shine!"

Fuyu opened her eyes. For some reason, a catgirl dressed in Celestia's outfit was standing over her.

"What do you want?" The geisha accused and the neko laughed.

"Your help, of course!"


	5. A Hopeful Adventure pt 1 (ab)normal despair days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100th chapter of the digitalverse!

"Huh?" Fuyu remarked and rubbed her eyes. It was only six but, someone needed her help for some reason.

"That's truly the problem of being the protagonist of something like this." she thought and took a deep breath. It was something she would need to get used to, along with all the death and despair around her. "What do you want?"

"Despair told us to wake you up." Celestia explained, only for her partner to walk up from behind her. Strangely, the two were dressed exactly same, making it hard to tell the two apart. Thankfully, Celestia had a red ribbon tied near the end of her tail, while her partner had a blue one in the exact same place.

"Fine." Fuyu answered and got out of bed. She quickly shooed the three people out, getting dressed immediately after. "Something light would probably be best."

Unlike yesterday's outfit, she chose a cream colored kimono and her usual pair of kimono sandals. Strangely, a naginata with a purple handle sat in her closet. She slipped it carefully into her kimono and walked out. Outside her room, the game had already began. More of, it was just continuing on from it's last save point.

[Despair Pollution Noise]

Peko hung in the middle of the hallway, swinging slightly with the breeze from the air conditioning. The geisha only sighed, pulled her electroID out.

**Investigation Start!**

Fuyu slowly approached Peko's body, making sure not to disrupt the corpse. From the look of things, it appeared to be strangulation, but who could really know at this point.

**Truth Bullet: Initial Observations loaded!**

"Ahem."

Fuyu turned around, finding Despair standing before her.

"You little..." Fuyu snarled, ready to pull her weapon out.

"I didn't have anything to do this with this one, I promise!"

Fuyu took a deep breath. As much as she wanted to kick the headmaster in the groin, it wasn't the time for it yet.

"What do you want?"

"To go to the cafeteria, of course!" the geisha only rolled her eyes. Today was going to be one of those days. Not that it really changed anything, just the usual reminder of the crazy yet fucked place known as the digitalverse. What followed, was the duo making their way down the cluttered halls of Hope Peaks, eventually finding the cafeteria mostly through sheer dumb luck. They immediately headed inside, finding everyone else who was alive at the moment decided to join them. She scanned the room for Sakura and Aoi, finding no sign of them. "Good, we're all here." Despair remarked, cracking a smile towards her "toys". "The second floor is now open!"

Silence filled the room, it's occupants already putting two and two together. That was one of the hardest parts about being here. Death was always within grasp, ready to strike. They would have to be vigilant and careful, yet never afraid. They could do it this time.

"What's the catch?"

The student's gazes turned around, finding Byaka standing by the western wall.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Despair announced and the knight laughed.

"Just stop playing dumb."

As Byaka said that, Lilithmon dashed towards the talking puppet thing. Gone was the skimpy black dress, with an ebony armor dress in it's place. An amethyst blade hung to her back, going well with her eyes.

**Nazer Slash!**

Lilithmon slammed her blade into the opponent, causing them to be turned into a pile of goop.

"There, masteeer." the digimon announced, only for Byaka to sigh. "Happy now?"

"Yes." A few seconds later, the pile of goop exploded. Strangely, this only resulted in Despair reappearing in the exact same spot.

"How dare you!" Despair shouted, only to activate the floor spears on Fuyu and Astamon...

Fuyu opened her eyes. She was once again in her room. At the very least, the geisha was still wearing her outfit. After taking a few deep breaths, she found Astamon and headed out.

Outside, Celestia and her sister were waiting for her, along with Lalia and some guy dressed in a sapphire blue robe.

"Hi, I guess?" Fuyu greeted and the boy laughed. "Who the heck are you?" "I'm Yasuhiro Hagakure, Super High School Level Psychic." the boy answered, only for something to slam into him. The group then turned around, finding a small orange stag standing in front of them.

"You forgot about me, bud," the creature announced. "Rutikmon!"

_Scanning..._

**Rutikmon**

**Rookie, Data**

**Special Moves: Cotton Flame, Wisp**

**.**

**Fuyu: Cool!**

**Rutikmon: How dare you! I hate that word!**

**Astamon: Okay then.**

"Didn't you have a weird alien thing?" Astamon pointed out, only for Rutikmon to laugh.

"It's a funny story." Rutikmon answered and Yasuhiro rolled his eyes.

"Just stop." the psychic responded, giving the digimon a slight kick.

**Cotton Flame!**

White pieces of cotton floated through the air, only to slam into the geisha and light her aflame. What followed, was Fuyu running up and down the hall, attempting to extinguish herself.

"Thanks a lot." Fuyu complained, but took a deep breath.

"Now that's out of the way," Lalia announced, only to wait a few seconds for everyone's gazes to focus on her. "We need to get going."

The bunnygirl then headed off, Anarchy following right behind. The rest of the group looked among themselves and reluctantly followed behind. Strangely, the route to the second floor made no sense, consisting of about gazillion right and left turns. Occasionally, there would just be a hallway, but that was a rare sight. After a half hour of this, they finally arrived at their destination. In this case, it appeared to be the entrance to the outside world.

"Ready to do this?" Fuyu inquired, only to she and her partner to be the only ones left. The two made their way out, finding themselves in a desert. Everyone was just standing there, waiting for further instructions.

"Now run!"


	6. A Hopeful Adventure pt 2 (ab)normal despair days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the mass delay. SDD2 will resume it's usual schedule.

On cue, everyone headed off. Not that it really changed for Fuyu, who hadn't expected anything like this. Not that it changed anything for her and Astamon. They and everyone else were still technically trapped in a madhouse forced to murder each other. In other words, dogs bark, cats meow and people occasionally die.

In the distance, Despair was now standing by a bus. Occasionally, she would make a taunting gesture, most of which didn't make sense.

"Duck." Astamon whispered and Fuyu obeyed, allowing the gangster to fire into Terra.

"Hey!" the dryad announced, only to receive a second round of bullets to the face.

"Hay is for horses!" Fuyu added, slamming her naginata into Terra's partner. As that was happening, Hagakure and Rutikmon were taking on Mukuro and WarAngewomon.

**War Shot!**

WarAngewomon pulled a shotgun out and fired it off. The buckshot headed towards the psychic, only to turn around and slam into the ultimate.

"Nice try." Hagakure remarked, only to conjure up some sort of psychic sphere and throw it at his opponent. The ball immediately homed in, knocking the angel over.

**Cotton Flame!**

Rutikmon shot out a small flame from his mouth, setting Mukuro ablaze. The princess then flailed around, eventually falling to the ground in a charred mess of ashes.

"Well that worked." Rutikmon added, only for the two to run into Fuyu and Astamon.

"Want to work together?" Fuyu inquired, only for the psychic to stare blankly at him. The geisha only sighed, but took a deep breath. She was used to it within this madhouse.

"Sure!" Hagakure answered, cracking a smile. The foursome immediately headed off, occasionally making a glance behind them. Even then, there wasn't anything to see back there. Just corpses and blood along with the faint image of their school. Their gazes immediately focused on the road ahead,

**Bunny Frost!**

Fuyu and Astamon both ducked, only for a blast of ice to slam into them.

"Oopsy!"

Lalia and Anarchy then ran up to them. Strangely, Lalia was carrying some sort of dagger in her left hand, with her right hand holding nothing. The dagger in question, appeared to be a machete, with a slightly shorter blade. 

However, all they received was a sigh from Fuyu.

"Three way?" Lalia inquired and her geisha friend nodded. The bunnygirl then jumped up into the air and celebrated. "Yay!"

Anarchy rolled her eyes, giving her human a slap to the face. As much as the digimon thought the alliance was a good idea, she did find Lalia's overwhelming happiness a touch annoying. That, and her total inability to aim any of the spells she had taught the bunnygirl didn't help that issue whatsoever.

"Now can we go?" Astamon announced, possibly tired of waiting. Thankfully, the trio and their digimon finally headed off.

**Down Tornado!**

A whirlwind of feathers touched down, heading right towards them.

**Bunny Card: Thunder!**

A bolt of lightning shot out of Lalia's hands, only to arc back into her.

"Well you're useful." Anarchy whispered, forming her blood energy ball and launched it at their target. Unlike her human, her aim was true and the projectile slammed into the twister. Once the tornado cleared, Swanmon and Mikan were revealed.

"You're not mistress." the nurse shouted, a twisted smile forming on her face. "You must die!" "Bring it on!" Fuyu announced, pulling her naginata out and gave her partner a quick glance. Astamon gave her a nod and the two headed over to their opponent.

**Hellfire!**

A short stream of bullets shout out of Astamon's tommy gun, only for the projectiles to get knocked away by another down tornado.

"Crud." Astamon whispered, gritting his teeth.

**Down Tornado!**

Just as Fuyu reached Mikan, the tornado knocked her back to her starting point. She took a deep breath and cracked a smile. The geisha then dashed forwards, only to slam her spear into the tornado. Somehow, that forced the attack to dispel and leave Swanmon open to attacks.

**Hellfire!**

A second stream of bullets shot out, this time reaching their target. This was followed by Fuyu slamming her weapon into the bird. A few swings later, the digimon reverted back to an egg.

"There." she whispered, only to receive a look of complete anger and disgust from Mikan.

"How dare you?!" the nurse screamed and ran right at her, only to be knocked to the ground by her opponent. "You think you've won, don't you?"

"Huh?" Fuyu only did a double take, confusing at what Mikan could even be talking about.'

"You got that wrong, protagonist." Mikan then pulled a gun out. "Very wrong."

"What are you even talking about?" Lalia accused, only to get laughter from their opponent.

"You're funny, you know that?" Lalia stared blankly and Mikan sighed. "You're parents, two extremely powerful people who helped create. You, are a pathetic weakling and a disgrace to your family."

"What did you call me?" Purple energy surged around Lalia, freaking out both Fuyu and Hagakure. "You will pay!"

Daggers rained down on the nurse and her swan, killing the two instantly. Lalia only stood there, tears falling down.

"Are you alright?" Fuyu inquired, only for Lalia to take a deep breath.

"Yes." Lalia answered, taking a deep breath. The threesome then headed on, where everyone else was waiting.


	7. A Hopeful adventure pt 3 end (ab)normal despair days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truly a buzzkill...

"For your next task, you need to get into this bus." Despair announced, only to get stampeded by her very own students. Afterwards, she piled in and did headcount. Everyone was there, even if they didn't want to be doing this at all. "Now, we'll skydive out of the vehicle!"

"You're nuts!"

"You got to be crazy..."

"Oh, I'm not crazy," Despair added, cracking a "smile". "I'm just blossoming into a flower within this beautiful despair!"

Confused looks were the only thing she actually got out of that comment. Not that it would really change anything depending on the response. The mask-wearing mastermind would have still used the same plan.

The bus then soared up into the air, shaking everyone around.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Fuyu thought, holding a hand over her mouth. Lalia and Hagakure sat beside her, possibly attempting to hold their nonexistent breakfast in. Other students weren't as lucky, either falling out of their seats or throwing up their breakfast. Eventually, the plane evened out and everyone took a deep breath. Or would have, if they were stupid. Of which, only a couple were.

"Time to fly!" the doors of the vehicle slid open, tempting the grip of the students. Eventually, even that gave away, leaving a whole bunch of students.

One by one, each student exited the bus. While they didn't want too jump out of the bus, they didn't really have a choice. It was this or death. Which, were the usual options they normally would have back in Despair High.

Fuyu looked around. Almost everyone had gone by now, leaving just her and Lalia along with their digimon.

"Ready?" Lalia inquired and Fuyu gave her a slight nod. While neither one of them wanted to jump, they would have to be strong. The geisha's gaze then focused on her partner, who appeared to be quite nonchalant about all of this.

"Same question." Fuyu mumbled and Astamon laughed.

"Yep." Astamon remarked, only for the two of them too head towards the front of the bus. The door hung open, taunting them fully. Yet, they stepped out, allowing gravity to do the work.

* * *

Fuyu was back there again. A few days had passed since Astamon was "taken" from her, giving time to think.

"Where is he, Junko?!" the geisha announced, her naginata pointed at the tamer. "Answer me!"

The tamer only sighed.

"I don't know." Junko answered, burying her head in her lap. "I just don't."

The naginata was then slammed into her shoulder, with Junko responding with a couple of stabs to the arm using her knives.

"I didn't want to give up Victoria either, Fuyu." she took a deep breath, allowing the tears to fall down her face.

"Then fix it." A voice remarked, only for Lalia walked in. "Can't you open the portal back up?"

"It's not that simple." Lalia rolled her eyes.

"Then figure it out!" Fuyu left the room, allowing the two to bicker.

"Fuyu!"

* * *

The geisha opened her eyes.

She was back on solid ground, with Astamon beside her.

"Are you alright?" Fuyu whispered, taking a look around. They were back in front of Despair High, somehow how not disturbing the people camped not that far off from here. The sun had begun it's slow decline into the night, leaving not much time for reminiscing.

"Sure, once I spit all the sand out of my mouth." her partner answered, spitting some sand out. After doing that, Lalia and Anarchy ran up to them. The two looked to be in a better state than Fuyu and Astamon, but who could really know in a place like this. Nonetheless, Fuyu got up and approached the other duo. For the moment, the partnership would continue between the two. Even if Anarchy was ready to kill her human and possibly eat Lalia's corpse.

"Darn it." Anarchy whispered, only to get a glance from Lalia.

"Don't." Lalia answered, leading the group back into the school. There, they gathered in the cafeteria with everyone else.

"Goodnight Students!" Despair announced, blowing them a kiss. "The final event will begin in the morning!"

"Seriously?"

"Fuck you!"

"We want to live, not die!" "How cute." Despair added, proceeding to teleport away.

"Well that was useless." Hagakure whispered, walking over to this his two friends. While he and Rutikmon appeared to have taken some damage from the skydive, they looked alright. "See you in the morning."

The three went their separate ways, heading to their rooms. Night quickly turned to day, leading to actually sound sleep for everyone. Which was odd, considering the crazy despairing mess this place was.

"Morning." Fuyu whispered, standing over her motionless partner. Astamon immediately came to life, almost slapping his human companion.

"You too." Astamon answered and the two laughed. After, they made their way out with Lalia and Hagakure waiting for them.

"Ready for another day?" Lalia chimed, only for Anarchy to pull on her bunny ears.

"Do you have to be so happy?" the digimon remarked, only to receive a slap from Lalia. Yet, something felt off at the moment. Maybe it was the foul smell of possible death. That, or the mass amount of bullets lying on the floor. Yet, in true horror movie fashion, the threesome ignored these obvious signs and continued on.

"So, what do you think Despair we'll want us to do today?" Hagakure added, proceeding to mimic the way Despair spoke. "Jump through hoops! No, get chased by lions!"

They all laughed, only to freeze. A girl stood before them, clenching dual pistols. She was probably no older than them, yet appeared to be dressed in a white sailor fuku with a green skirt and brown loafers. In a way, she seemed out of place within the hall. Not that they would actually tell her that. It wouldn't have mattered, since the girl proceeded to unload a thousand bucks worth of ammunition on both Fuyu and Hagakure. When she got to Lalia, the shooter froze and the gunfire stopped. The bunnygirl stared towards the girl, looking her in the eyes.

"Who are you?" Lalia whispered, only to get no response from her opponent. The opponent then walked on, leaving the three behind...

Fuyu opened her eyes.

She was standing in some sort of black void, with large chains holding something down in the middle.

"Uh... hello?" the geisha whispered, taking a deep breath and walked over to the chains.

"Welcome, Fuyu." a voice whispered, coughing slightly. "I am Zhuqaiomon, one of the four digimon Sovereigns."

Silence filled the void, followed by laughter.

"Come closer." Fuyu did just that, getting a slight shock. Chained in the middle, was a small light orange bird. "I have a gift for you."

A feather appeared in her hands, shining with a light that somehow felt familiar to the geisha. It reminded her of the past, when things were easier and hope seemed to exist. Fuyu took a deep breath, only to fade away...


	8. This is war pt 1 (ab)normal despairing days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Ka'yona!

Fuyu opened her eyes.

Gone was the cage, with the hallway she died in taking it's place. Astamon stood over her, quite happy with his new discovery.

"You're alive." the champion whispered, pulling Fuyu up. "I thought you were gone."

Fuyu took a deep breath, squeezing her digimon.

"So, just you and me?" Fuyu inquired, only for Byaka and SquireLilithmon to walk up. Following right behind, were Lalia, Hagakure and their digimon. "Just us then?"

"Correct." Byaka answered, giving the geisha a quick examination. While Fuyu looked the same as before, a phoenix was now embroidered on the back of her kimono. Along with that, a similar symbol appeared on Astamon's outfit.

"So, what's the plan?" Lalia chimed, only to get slapped by her digimon. "Hey!"

"It pretty obvious, stupid." Anarchy remarked, grabbing onto Lalia's headband. "We go out there and find who did this."

Everyone nodded in reluctant agreement. There was no use for being against each other at this point. For the moment, they would have to work together and solve this mystery.

"Ready?" Hagakure added, only to be left behind. He followed the rest of his teammates outside, which looked the same as before. Well, except for the jalopy containing the dark blades.

"Scram." one of them announced, revving the engine up. Another member placed the shark launcher on the roof, ready to fire it at them. "First the german bitch, now you people. What's next?"

**Nazer Slash!**

SquireLilithmon slammed her blade into the vehicle, only for it bounce harmlessly off in complete disregard to the laws of psychics. Laughter then came out of the jalopy, mostly for the sheer stupidity of the attack and little bit for SquireLilithmon's current outfit.

"She looks like that one lilithmon form, with the vilemons!"

"More of a princess than a squire."

"Truly a brat."

"Makes the last one seem more bearable."

A teenage girl then stepped out, handing them a map and mumbling something about her friends being complete assholes. After giving them a wave, the help stepped back into the vehicle and sped off.

"Uh... thanks?" Rutikmon remarked, watching the humans examine the map.

"So, we need to get to the island of Ka'yona?" Byaka asked, continuing to stare down at the map.

"I guess." Fuyu whispered, looking at the map. While it was quite clear where they needed to get to go was quite clear, they still had too cross a large body of water. Which, would be their greatest task since solving actual murders.

"What, are you saying were stupid?" Astamon remarked, getting a kick to the privates from Complaints girl. The jackal immediately retaliated with a kick back, only to not connect with the opponent. "Hey, fight fair!"

Complaints girl then teleported away, leaving the remnants of despair to their own devices. Which, seemed to be less of a bad idea than one would think.

"Onward to Ka'yona then!" SquireLilithmon remarked, dashing away from the door. Everyone else reluctantly followed, cautious of their current line leader. Even then, they were more cautious of the people living outside of their home. Other than "Makoto" and those two jungle students, no one really came to the academy. As such, first impressions were the utmost importance.

"Hello, panda thing." Lalia announced, only for Anarchy to blow the creature's face off.

"Oopsy."

Everyone turned to look at her, with the digimon quite impressed at her most recent action.

"This is going to be a long journey, isn't it?" Fuyu whispered, taking a deep breath. Whatever happened, would happen to them. At the moment, they would have to keep mov-

Before the author could finish his sentence, the loud sound of slashing filled the area.

"Show yourself!" Byaka announced, only for Syo to grab hold of him in a tight hug. "Scram."

"Why?" Syo answered, snipping her scissors towards Byaka's neck.

"Because I said so."

"Fine." Syo then ran off, her gatomon following right behind with some actual effort. A few minutes later, they reluctantly continued on, making sure this time they weren't being watched.

"Hugs!"

Everyone turned around once again, finding Jestery standing there. She was possibly waiting for them, not that it really made a difference.

"Let go of me." SquireLilithmon remarked, only for Jestery to hold on tighter. "I said l-"

"Fine, have it Lili's way." Jestery answered, releasing SquireLilithmon. The mega promptly flipped the jester off, which resulted in a second hug for some reason. "Oh well."

She then teleported away, finally allowing the group to make some actual progress towards their destination in question. As such, they made their way across the desert until they found themselves at some sand dunes.

"Okay then." Fuyu whispered, only for gunfire to erupt through one of the dunes. "Show yourself!"

"So the dead come back to life..." the opponent remarked, only for the geisha to pull her naginata out. Her teammates followed suit, pulling their respective weapons out. "You're just thorns in my boot."

The gunfire then seemed to increase, getting closer and closer to the remnants. Strangely, that quickly gave away to heavy gunfire.

Suiko infusion digivolve too... NekoGamblermon!

In the place of the schoolgirl, stood a feral cat beast. Strapped to said beast, was the girl from before. strangely, she was chained to the beast, her mouth and eyes sewn shut.

**Aqua Slash!**

A slash-shaped projectile of water shot out, slamming into their opponent. A group of humans and digimon stood at the edge of the dunes, strangely ready to help them. Following that, was a variety of water-related attacks that actually managed to hit their mark.

"Thank, I guess?" Fuyu remarked, motioning for Astamon to follow. Strangely, their opponent ran off, possibly scared of being killed.

"No prob." A fish added, making a face in their direction. Somehow, they deciphered that into "come over to me" and ran over, boarding a platform of fish.


	9. This is war pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's never over, is it?

 

It was strange riding on the platform of fish.

For one, the platform was always moving, giving those not used to it seasick. Second, it was a platform of fish, which could be considered weird by digitalverse standards.

"So, where are you taking us?" Fuyu asked, only for the fish to laugh.

"To Ka'yona, of course." the fish answered, quite nonchalant about all of this. Even if Fuyu found all of this extremely confusing and was just ready to slap the creature.

"How much longer then?" the geisha accused, ready to kick the fish off the platform to join his buddies. After waiting a few minutes, she knocked the fish off.

"Good job, stupid." Byaka remarked, slapping their leader, only to get stabbed in the gut by Fuyu's naginata. "Hey!"

Fuyu only sighed, deciding to ignore the knight. It would probably cause her more trouble in the long run, but the silence would be nice for the moment. After all, it could even be considered a rare delicacy within Despair High, if one could really call it that.

"That wasn't nice!" SquireLilithmon added, heading over to Fuyu and slapped her. "Oopsy."

The geisha snarled at the digimon, knocking her onto the fish.

**Nazer Slash!**

SquireLilithmon got up, lifting her sword over her head. The mega then charged towards Fuyu, ready to slam the blade into the opponent's head.

**Hellfire!**

A stream of bullets shot out of Astamon's tommy gun, knocking the lord of lust off the platform and into the sea.

"Thanks partner." Fuyu whispered, only to receive a smile from her partner.

"No problem, Fuyu." Astamon answered, only for SquireLilithmon to somehow "climb" back up onto the platform.

"Fuck both of you." SquireLilithmon announced, reluctantly heading over to Byaka as Lalia laughed. "You too, buttercup."

"Whatever." Lalia answered.

**Bunny Frost!**

A ball of ice shot out, only to slam right into the bunnygirl. Her partner then laughed at her, finding all of this quite hilarious. Thankfully, the island of Ka'yona came into view. While quite a large island, it seemed like a nice place to go and relax. If they even understood that word.

"Hey!" Hagakure announced, only for Rutikmon to spray a couple of flames on him. The rest of the ride quickly passed, allowing them to clam their nerves.

"Thank you." Fuyu remarked, jumping off the boat. Everyone else followed right behind, possibly believing Fuyu knew where she was actually going. In this case, they were totally wrong.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Byaka accused, only for his remark to be ignored by the geisha. "Hey, listen!" "Yes, yes, turn into a fairy why don't you?" SquireLilithmon joked, only for Byaka to slap her. "Hey!"

"You just had to make that joke, didn't you?" SquireLilithmon looked down at the ground, only to crack a smile. "Fine." Before anyone else could respond, heavy gunfire exploded around them.

"Time for war." Anarchy whispered, cracking a wicked smile.

**Blood Spear!**

A bright red spear formed in the spellcaster's hands, only to lob it towards the target. Somehow, the projectile landed at it's target, pissing their opponent off.

"Just flipping great." Hagakure added, only to form an orb in his hands and also fling the projectile at their unseen opponent.

"Show yourselves, you little assholes!" a voice announced, only for the large cat from the previous chapter to tear through the bushes. "Oh, there you morons are."

Fuyu only sighed, dashing towards her opponent. The geisha slammed her spear into the monster, only to get knocked back.

Cotton Flame!

A stream of flames shot out of Rutikmon's mouth, only to have no effect on the giant cat.

"Well this is just wonderful." Byaka remarked, pulling his sword out. His digimon did the same, ready to take their opponent on.

**Nazer Slash!**

Lilithmon's blades were engulfed with a purple liquid, which seemed to seep onto Byaka's swords as well. The duo charged towards their target, slamming their weapons into the beast.

**Bunny Thunder!**

Lalia clapped her hands together, watching the electric shockwave head towards the monster.

**Hellfire!**

A string of bullets shot out of Astamon's tommy gun, slamming into Lalia's shockwave. As that happened, Fuyu only watched. Something clicked within inside of her, telling her a secret. She listened intently, taking it all in. The geisha understood now, gripping her spear even harder than before.

**Judgement!**

Fuyu's spear now glowed with white energy, which the geisha proceeded to throw into her target. The naginata slammed quite hard into the opponent's skin, actually managing to penetrate a possibly vital organ. Following that, the familiar swishing of scissors filled the air.

"Let me have a turn, why don't you?" A few seconds later, Syo dashed out of the bushes and gawked at their opponent. "You're one ugly motherfucker."

**Execution Initiated: All-out Despair Attack!**

The faces of the living flashed on the screen, smirking. Following that, a variety of cardboard cut-outs sprung up, possibly representing those that were killed in the massacre along with their digimon.

'Let's do this!" Fuyu announced, charging with her classmates. Everyone else followed right behind, weapons in hand. Strangely, their opponent only looked on, accepting their coming fate.

"This ends tonight." Byaka added, slamming his blade into the cat's thigh.

"For destroying my master, you bitch!" Syo continued, stabbing both of her scissors into the opposite thigh.

"Take this!" Hagakure announced, unleashing a flurry of psychic energy upon their nameless target.

"For them..." Lalia whispered, taking a deep breath as she shot out of a sphere of ice. In a matter of seconds, the opponent fell to the ground and closed it's eyes for the final time. Afterwards, the students gather together, possibly to contemplate their next move. Which, coincided with a large dark blue rip forming in the sky.

"I'm guessing it's a sign." SquireLilithmon whispered, only for Rutikmon to laugh.

"Thank you, captain obvious." the deer digimon remarked, his gaze focusing on the rift above.

"We head to the rift." Fuyu added, everyone nodding in agreement. "Then it's settled."

The geisha then headed off, with her teammates and digimon following suit...

* * *

In the distance, Junko and Veemon watched.

While the two had not quite met up with the group, they were closing in on them.

"Ready to do this, girl?" the tamer inquired, getting a nod. "Good, because this isn't over by a long shot."


	10. This is war pt 3 (ab)normal despairing days end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because you know what, I think it's time we try this again...

On the other side, the students found themselves in a unfamiliar place.

It was some sort of lab but, there seemed to be way too many people for it to be considered one. It was more of a meeting spot, judging by the jester at the far end of the place.

"Just great." Fuyu whispered, taking a deep breath. While none of them were really "people people", they could manage for the moment.

"Oh, it's you people."

Everyone turned around, finding a girl tied to a fountain. Coincidentally, it was the same girl they had just executed in the previous chapter.  


"Hey, we killed you!" The girl only rolled her eyes, sticking her tongue out.

"Whatever." Syo added, pointing her scissors at the person. 

They then made their way over to the group, ready for the dreaded social interaction.

"Good, you're here." a voice announced, only for a blue thing to slam into Fuyu. After, Junko and Veemon walked up to them. While the duo still looked the same, there was something different about them. Even then, that was up for debate.

"At least you're still alive." Byaka responded, giving the tamer a hug.

"Thanks."

The two shook hands, their group members turning their attention towards the stage.  


"Jestery owns you all now!"

All of them were quite confused by this. First off, they didn't know who the person was or why that was truly important. And second, it didn't really seem to affect them at all. Following that, a fight broke out around them, not that they really participated within it.

"What did you expect?" Junko added, taking a deep breath. For as crazy as her trip was to reach them, she was glad to finally be here. "Welcome to the land of WTF."

Her friends only stared at her, wondering what the heck she was even talking about. While that statement made sense, they didn't really know where they really were.

"So, now what?"  


The students looked among each other, unsure now.

"Upupupupupu!"

After, Despair walked up to them. Strangely, she was quite happy.

"What do you want now?" Syo accused, pulling her scissors out. Despair only laughed, pulling a button out. 

"I think it's time we try this again..." Despair whispered, pushing said button.

Everything then went white, only for a single voice to break through.

"Remember."


End file.
